A monolithic capacitor is one in which the layers of electrodes and dielectric are bonded together in a unitary structure as opposed, for example, to a metallized film capacitor in which self-supporting films are rolled or wound into the capacitor form. A miniaturized capacitor is one of very small dimensions, so as to be suitable for microcircuitry. Small overall size could denote low capacitance of little practical value, except that the thickness of the intervening dielectric layer inversely affects the capacitance between adjacent electrodes, and the number of electrode pairs directly affects capacitance. Therefore, as a matter of basic capacitor theory, a capacitor having very thin dielectric layers and many pairs of electrodes could have substantial capacitance despite being of miniature size with the active area of the electrodes being quite small.
Modern microcircuitry not only is well suited for miniature capacitors, but a further requirement of such capacitor applications is an ability to withstand high temperatures. In an electronic circuit, a capacitor could be subject to sustained temperatures of up to 230.degree. C. Even more demanding, circuit production techniques such as wave soldering could subject capacitors to temperatures beyond the melting point of solder, about 280.degree. C., for as long as 10 to 30 seconds.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved capacitor concept, including the capacitor architecture itself as well as the methods and apparatus for forming that architecture, that produces a very small, miniature capacitor which nevertheless has practical levels of capacitance.
A primary object is also to provide a concept of the foregoing kind that can very economically produce capacitors, both in the sense of using limited amounts of materials as well as permitting high volume, high speed capacitor manufacturing. A related object is to provide such a concept in which the electrical connections or leads can be easily and economically added to individual capacitors, and the capacitor encapsulated without difficulty.
Another object is to provide a concept as characterized above that results in a capacitor capable of withstanding substantial temperatures such as the 280.degree. C. encountered during the process of wave soldering. A collateral object is to provide a concept of this kind that could readily be mounted on the bottom or foil side of a circuit board so as to permit compaction of the required physical size of a circuit using such capacitors.
It is also an object to provide a concept of the above character that is not polarity sensitive, i.e., the capacitor is reversible. An accompanying object is to provide such a concept in which the capacitor fails open, in other words, it is self-healing rather than being subject to shorting out in a circuit.